


【云炤】所属权确认

by A32795018



Category: gujian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】所属权确认

>>>

巫炤是被缙云送到家中的。  
今日之事他也不想多提，但缙云却是帮了他大忙，巫炤也不明白自己一个过气演员，还是三十来岁的男人，怎么也会被拥有特殊癖好的男人给看上，他一直以为娱乐圈的潜规则该与他这样的人毫无关系。

缙云的内心情绪要比巫炤汹涌得多，他今天接到巫炤的求助信息时，差点没办法保持冷静，匆匆找了理由就叫車到巫炤给的地址去，生怕来迟一步就会导致心上人遭遇什么，所幸他来得及时，巫炤除了被灌了一杯加料的酒以外，还没被人带走。  
巫炤用指纹开了锁，缙云扶着巫炤进门，他的另一手摸索着墙，摁下了所有开关。  
灯被打开以后，巫炤不适地眯起眼睛，他抬起手遮挡刺眼的灯光对缙云说道，“把灯关上。”  
缙云却没按照巫炤所说的做，他理所当然道，“关了灯就什么也看不见了。”  
巫炤听了不作回应，他不习惯如此亮堂的家里，甚至觉得有些陌生，偏偏缙云次次到他家来都要逼迫他将屋里所有灯都打开，暴露在灯光下。

巫炤走个两步又是一个踉跄，所幸缙云一直时刻关注着他的情况，及时接着了他下滑的身体。巫炤的卧室在二楼，只是他现在这样的情况，缙云不可能放着他不管，当下决定以后便直接将巫炤打横抱起，看这样的姿势是  
“......放我下来。”巫炤头晕了一阵，还是很快掌握了现在的状况，一个大男人被另一个男人这么抱起来，他觉得羞耻是在所难免。  
年轻的男人比巫炤想象中还要强势，语气中充满了不容拒绝，“炤哥站都站不稳了，就别逞强。”  
巫炤推了推他，除去摸了一手结实的胸肌以外，什么也没发生，只得闭上眼睛当做不知这事，任由缙云把他抱进房里。

“你这样的大明星......今晚这样离开不太好吧？”巫炤被放到床上之后，抬眼看了还戴着口罩和帽子的缙云。  
不得不说，今晚缙云的出现完全在巫炤的意料之外，他这样的人就算没人及时来解围也是正常，但是缙云却那么着急地赶来，将他从蛛网陷阱中救走。  
“因为你更加重要。”缙云坐在床边，深深地望了他一眼，巫炤接触他的眼神后狼狈地别开头，心脏却狠狠地被撞击了一下。  
“......”巫炤不肯说话，胸口的起伏越加剧烈，他被人下了药，脑袋也没法正常运转，自然也不知怎么面对缙云不加掩饰的情感。  
药效已经完全发挥，巫炤就算再努力忍耐，喘息声依然泄漏了出来，他极力想要维持平时的模样，却没意识到自己在缙云眼里是什么个模样。缙云的眸色又深了两分，明明被下了药的人是巫炤，他看着对方这模样，比巫炤还觉得难捱，光是忍着不下口已经是极为考研意志力的事情了。  
往常苍白阴郁的男人在此时看起来说不出的诱人，更别说在缙云这种对他心仪已久的男人眼里是多么让人难以把持了。巫炤看起来太难受了，平时凉凉的皮肤滚烫似火，胸口剧烈起伏，细细密密的汗水浸湿了他的衬衫，隐隐透出底下的皮肤。  
“炤哥......”缙云附在巫炤的耳边说话，而那个因为药物变得异常敏感的男人在缙云的身下抖了抖，缙云的声音因此越发低沉:“我来帮你。”

缙云也不愿做趁人之危的事，他早让巫炤知道了他的心意，只是年长的男人总是把自己置于保护壳当中，明明心动，又總是拒绝。只要巫炤在这时候表现出任何的抗拒之意，缙云都会悬崖勒马，安分地用手帮巫炤解决当前之急，但与之相反，若是巫炤对他的侵略并未表现出任何不愿，那缙云也不会轻易放手，势必做到最后，彻底占有眼前的猎物。  
巫炤並沒有拒绝缙云的触碰，他听到了缙云所说的，只是闷哼着，任由年轻的野兽咬住他的喉咙，将他放倒在床上。

巫炤的衬衫很快就遭受到了不合理对待，缙云扯开他的衣服，揉捏他紧窄的腰身，连裤子都不能幸免，但是缙云对巫炤又是温柔的，急躁又舍不得伤了巫炤，他像一把猛然窜起的火焰，熊熊燃烧，吞噬了纵容他的男人。  
缙云的手指粗糙，指腹和手心都生着厚茧，光是在巫炤身上爱抚已经能让巫炤敏感地直颤抖了，更别说现在缙云的手指在那又紧又小的洞里碾压磨蹭，把肠壁都磨得紧紧吸着他的手指，增加手指时都显得困难。  
缙云边用手指抽插着那紧致的小洞扩张，边啃咬着巫炤的耳根，想到若是他刚才被什么事情耽搁，又或是没能接到通知，也不知道巫炤会被那男人做些什么，思及此处，缙云内心如同有一把火焰在燃烧，恨不得立即占有巫炤，宣示自己的所有权。

在缙云进来的一瞬间，巫炤用手掌捂着了自己的眼睛，他很清楚自己现在在做些什么，也因为如此，不由自主地对自身产生了嫌恶之情。药效分明不到这样的地步，他却纵容缙云，也放纵自己，巫炤的内心无疑是渴望陪伴的，他因为自己的私欲而利用了缙云对他的渴i求。巫炤受够了空荡荡的房子，受够了别人冷冰冰的目光，不过是期盼能够从缙云身上汲取一点温暖，哪怕就此被这团火焰灼烧，也并不在意了。  
缙云不如巫炤想得多，他不断亲吻着巫炤的颈项与耳根，细嗅好不容易得到手的男人，巫炤的洞太紧了，饶是他刚才花费那么多心思去扩张，现在那小洞都没办法将他的肉棒完全吞进去，还留着一截在外面，后穴的皱褶都完全被撑平了。

本该是非常难受的事，也所幸巫炤被下了药，他只是浑身发热，被情欲所控，对于这样的酸胀痛楚并不放在眼里，何况他惯于受苦，这么一点疼痛对他来说无疑不算什么。他环着缙云的颈，自然地索吻，去舔那男人的唇沟，而年轻的演员虽然看起来如狼似虎，实际上也并未多少经验，还都是从网络上学的知识，被巫炤撩了也只能笨拙地去啜着巫炤的舌头，把嘴唇也啜得红艳，下身还不住挺着腰，企图把巫炤的穴再肏开些。  
巫炤本来只是透过磨蹭肠道来获取快感，这一切却在缙云的肉棒抵到肠壁上某个点以后改变了，巫炤弓起腰部，挡不住的呻吟从他的口中流泻而出，哪怕他第一时间咬住下唇挡住声音，也还是被缙云所发现了。巫炤的身体反应也很明显，本来就吸得很紧的肉穴在缙云抵上那点时猛地一夹，差点让缙云难以自控，恨不得扣着巫炤的腰狠狠抽送，哪还能等待对方适应。  
这种感觉舒爽得不可思议，快感从尾椎一下子往上窜，占领了巫炤的脑袋，他妄图当做方才的事情从未发生过，缙云却学得快，朝着那处地方又顶了好几下，得了要领，把巫炤操得都直不起腰。

情欲纠缠而上，巫炤难以招架，他掰着缙云的手指，身上的男人却接连朝着那一点磨蹭顶弄，叫巫炤浑身发软，情动不已，他的那穴也被缙云肏得湿漉漉的，在肉棒的抽插下逐渐发出噗滋噗滋的水声，越来越响，连方才吞不下的那截肉棒又多吞入了一些。  
缙云的体温很高，暖烘烘地跟个小暖炉似的，他的温度笼罩了巫炤，让那年长的男人变得更热，脑袋几乎被情欲蒸腾得无法思考。  
“热......”巫炤难受地喘息着，他企图推开压在自己身上的男人，却被强势地抱得更紧，连嵌入体内的肉棒都烫得让他的肠壁颤抖不已。

巫炤忍耐快感，就像忍耐时时找上他的痛苦，他的牙齿在嘴唇上留下血印，缙云却撬开他的嘴唇，贪婪地占领炤的每一部分，把他肏得受不了，喉咙都泄露出呜咽声，还是不肯叫出声來。  
“炤哥.....”缙云声音低沉，他俯身在巫炤耳边轻声叫着，只是语气却与平时毫不相同，一点也不像在叫自己的前辈，反而像是具有侵略性的野兽，带着些微逼迫感，他咬了咬巫炤的耳垂要求道，“叫我的名字。”  
巫炤哪能依照他所说的做，他自认为比缙云大上许多岁，让一個年轻后辈干得呻吟都忍不住，这怎么说也不像话，更何况还要被逼迫着叫出对方的名字了。但是缙云也不会善罢甘休，他牢牢将年长的男人掌握在手里，巫炤的腿很好看，修长又匀称，总之矜持地并拢着，就算坐下也是最优雅的姿势，在缙云还没决定当演员前就注意过巫炤的腿，现在这双长腿却被他摁得很开，缙云操着那被干得湿软的穴，巫炤被顶得反射性想要用那双长腿环上缙云的腰也使不上力气，缙云撫摸巫炤的腿，从大腿往下滑，抓着脚踝，更加卖力地干他。  
“缙云......缙......”巫炤最后一道防线也被击垮，他无意识地摇着头，总算开口叫了缙云的名字。岂知这一开口，情况非但不减轻，反而越演越烈，缙云埋在他体内的肉棒又胀大两分，巫炤被撑得难以置信，接下来的一顿猛干更是让他除了呻吟以外什么也说不出了。  
这也并非缙云的过错，他本只是想诱引喜欢的男人在床上叫他的名字，谁知道真的听到后又难以自制了，恨不得将巫炤一辈子藏起来，让对方的这副模样只有他能看到。缙云喜欢巫炤的声音，也喜欢听那个男人叫他的名字，嗓音偏低，藏匿着让人心痒痒的温柔，巫炤的这把嗓音非常适合叫床，缙云是这么想着的，但矜持的男人哪能如他所愿，只是现在能看到巫炤被肏得轻吟，也尽力忍耐着的模样，让缙云心软又心动，听那把融入情欲的嗓音在房里低低地回荡。  
巫炤的眼睛看起来红红的，很是脆弱，明明看起来像快被男人给肏哭了，但也只是眼角发红，哭也哭不出。缙云心里一动，他知道巫炤的眼睛不好，毛病大得连哭戏都难拍，所幸反派的哭戏也少，巫炤不必如此勉强。缙云舔吻着巫炤的眼角，那年长的男人在他身下挣扎，总想要逃避汹涌的快感，身体却被肏干得酸软不堪，根本没办法抵抗缙云给他带来的一切快感。

“炤哥好色......”缙云也粗重地喘息着，他发现只要干到最深处的软肉磨蹭，巫炤就会爽得直颤抖，连后穴都会痉挛着把他绞得更紧。巫炤摇着头否定缙云的说法，他如何能接受自己现在这般模样，被小了那么多岁的男人干得展露出放荡的姿态，这让巫炤觉得自己毫无尊严。  
巫炤好几次抓着床上想从缙云身下逃离，却总是被年轻又强壮的男人给拖回来狠狠按在阴茎上使劲操弄，论力气，巫炤完全没办法跟缙云这个武替出道的演员比，更别说他的身子都被操软了，哪能还有力气反抗缙云，只能被扣着腰拖回来干，肉棒甚至干到了更深的地方去。  
“好深......缙云、”巫炤的声音都带上了哭腔，他不曾做过这些事，第一次就遭受这样的对待，激烈得让他难以消受，连肉穴都被干成了缙云的形状，正温顺地吞吐着过分对待他的性器。

巫炤将自己的脸埋在枕头里，他绷紧身体将呻吟全部埋没在厚重的棉花中，缙云俯身亲吻他的肩胛骨，在上面落下了细细的吻痕，下身却不停地耸动，把巫炤的臀部撞得啪啪作响，又把那后穴肏得更湿，像是想要将青涩的洞给肏熟一般。  
巫炤不愿意面对这样的自己，他觉得不堪，又沉溺于快感，边咬着手指忍耐，又在药效下忍不住微微摆动腰部迎合缙云的抽插，企图让自己好受一些，他这模样在缙云眼里更是可爱得难以言喻。  
龟头顶端被淫液泡得油光水亮的，当缙云微微将肉棒抽出一些，那欲求不满似的肠肉就会纠缠而上，缠着他的肉棒吸吮，淫液牵出银丝，挂在龟头上，也连着鼓起的青筋，黏黏白白，缙云又肏了回去，让湿软的后穴将整根肉棒都吞入，这般来来回回。  
哪怕缙云现在是当红小生，想与他炒绯闻的娱乐圈人士大有人在，他心里藏着的、心尖儿放着的也只有巫炤一人而已，从十年之前就是如此。喜欢的人不再遥不可及，如今正躺在他的身下，任由他索取，为所欲为，缙云的心里岂是满足二字能概括，怎麼索取也不覺得足夠。  
巫炤中途就被缙云肏射了一次，缙云握着他的手去撸动不断喷溅着精水的性器，巫炤被肏得迷迷糊糊的，也不晓得自己多么狼狈，还在缙云亲吻他的时候主动送上嘴唇，任由年轻的男人啃咬舔弄。

人人都觉着缙云这样的人是个要什么就能得到什么的天之骄子，只有他自己知道，他真正想要的在今夜才真正获得。他看巫炤的身体在颤抖，小腿随着他的进入而绷紧展露出漂亮的线条，白皙的大腿内侧沾着情欲的液体还有指痕红印，巫炤实在夹得他太舒服了，就算缙云想要停下让巫炤稍作休息也做不到，只会一昧索取。  
这样的姿势无疑让巫炤觉得屈辱的，如同被雄兽俘获的雌兽一般，只能伏在床上任由年轻而强壮的雄兽侵犯，但是这样的姿势又是舒服的，过于粗大的肉棒能以后入的姿势进得更多，次次都抵到深处去，让巫炤跪也跪不住。  
药效尚未完全褪去，巫炤也觉得难受，本该是不应期的时间里，他又被缙云硬生生地给操到勃起了，重新勃起的性器看起来也可怜兮兮的，得不到任何的抚慰，全因巫炤的手被缙云扣着压在了床单上，哪有闲暇空隙来自我抚慰。  
缙云亲吻巫炤的发顶，他眼睛微微赤红，已经忍耐许多，担心巫炤的身体会受不住，毕竟他始终都是练武之人，真要放纵起来，初经人事的巫炤能直接被他折腾得散架。就算缙云已经尽量压抑自己的行为，不让性事显得粗暴，但这对巫炤来说还是难以承受，他的手臂挂在缙云的手臂上，好几次被干得失神，任缙云的肉棒贴着那敏感的一点磨蹭戳弄，他自己的肉棒就算不碰也是挺立的，还被肏得直淌水。

巫炤只觉得自己快要被肏坏了，他从来不知道性事是这么折腾人的，浑身又麻又软，身体内部也完全被缙云占领了，现在抽插更是进到了前所未有的深度。被彻底操软的后穴已经把缙云那过于粗大的肉棒全部纳入，还像是不知餍足般一张一合含着那肉棒吞吐，缙云的每次抽送都像是要把他捅穿一样，连囊袋拍打在臀部上都发出响亮的啪啪声。  
缙云将巫炤抱起，那男人早被肏得浑身软绵绵的了，哪还有平时高高在上的前辈模样，长发也凌乱不堪地贴在汗湿的身上，缙云看得心中发软，亲吻巫炤的同时，又强势地将对方摁在自己尚未发泄过的阴茎之上，感受湿软的肠肉紧紧地缠着他的肉棒，带来极致的快感。  
男人的吻落在锁骨上，落在胸前，巫炤的身上全是缙云留下的痕迹，其中以吻痕最为泛滥，缙云热衷在他身上留下痕迹，像是在确认所属权似的，弄得巫炤身上全是细细碎碎的吻痕，让他不穿高领毛衣都没办法再出去见人。  
巫炤趴在缙云身上，身体随着缙云的顶弄而颠簸，他已经失去了抵抗的力气，每每在缙云凑过来吻他的时候也只能温顺地回应，他的后穴都被缙云给插肿了，被干得汁水横流、不住痉挛。  
察觉到缙云将要射精的巫炤清醒了一些，眼睛好不容易恢复一丝清明，但随着缙云越来越快的操弄，他又受不住地露出失神的表情，就算要开口要求缙云不要将精液射在他的体内也做不到，只能任着缙云在又狠又深的几十下抽插后将精液灌入他的后穴中，被实实在在地内射了。

缙云还是不知餍足，他亲昵地抱着疲惫的巫炤，刚发泄完的肉棒在巫炤的大腿蹭，那些溢出的精液被他蹭得乱七八糟的，在大腿内侧糊成一片，缙云好不容易将喜欢的人吃到嘴了，不把精液射巫炤一肚子他也不愿意停下，自然不可能在此消停。

“你——”巫炤略显嘶哑的嗓音刚响起，很快就被野兽吞噬，引狼入室自然也自食恶果。  
房中再次传来淫糜而暧昧的声响，伴着男人的喘息与压抑的呻吟声，新一轮的掠夺已经开始。  
平日总是暗得像是无人居住的房子，今夜灯火通明。

 

——FIN。


End file.
